Sirviente
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: La mucama miraba a su ama y señora, sus cabellos dorados y eso verdes ojos, esas pecas dibujando una constelación... Pero la misma sociedad y en entorno donde nació no se lo permitían Yuri sutil Candy x Dorothy


Dorothy se levantó del aposento donde descansaba.

Nuevamente, como casi todas las mañanas, se puso a observar a su ama y señora Candy mientras dormía en su cama, justo al lado, de hecho era otra mañana más donde esa pequeña pecosa se levantaba en esa cama de princesa y miraba por la ventana el portal de rosas a la entrada de su ahora nuevo hogar y más con el hecho de que era la hija adoptiva de los Ardley, la heredera de una familia prestigiosa y poderosa.

Candy se veía muy hermosa encogida entre las delicadas sábanas oscuras y respirando pausadamente, luego miró a Clint, el pequeño coatí dormía como un algodón sobre ese almohadón azul de tela suave y lujosa, como los cultivos de algodón que posan estáticos ante el viento o los cultivos de trigo de su tierra natal, en Kansas.

Se incorporó del todo, se duchó, se puso su vestido verde con delantal blanco y su tiara, tomó su desayuno, salió de sus aposentos y se sentó en el bordillo de la cama de su también amiga, contemplándola más de cerca. Su delicada mano de granjera paseó por entre el suave y extraño algodón de azúcar que formaban sus cabellos rubios sobre la almohada. Un hábito que repetía casi todas las mañanas, una y otra vez…

Qué hermosa era, sin olvidar sus orbes verdes, sus pecas resaltantes sobre todo cuando se enfadaba o hacía un puchero y su baja estatura, pues como dicen los más bajitos siempre son más lindos y especiales, obviamente Candy era adorable, era una niña, bastante obvio a sus 12 años… Dorothy tenía casi 18 años, era una mujer como tal.

Y sin embargo, sabía que nunca podría tenerla… Es obvio, es una sirvienta y ella una heredera, algo singular como estúpido un romance así, ¿No creen?

Era un sueño imposible, es obvio, no puedes juntar a alguien de la servidumbre con alguien de la alta sociedad, es como juntar a una mujer blanca con un hombre negro, ¿Y quién gana? Pues nadie, la mujer saldría afectada o muerta mientras que el negro obviamente sería linchado por una turba de personas blancas, colgado en un árbol o en un poste, exhibido como una atracción y todo por ser negro.

¿Por qué metía algo que no tenía que ver? Es obvio, era 1912 y había segregación racial, los negros eran odiados porque eso eran: Negros y para colmo en su tierra natal el racismo era común, de hecho su pueblo era racista sin mencionar que desde tierna edad había visto como colgaban a esas personas de color en los árboles a primeras horas del día.

Y ahora hay que ir al tema a tratar… El enfoque histórico es muy importante

¿Cómo iban a ser pareja una sirvienta y una heredera? Era una idea inaceptable, tanto en la sociedad, como en la comunidad misma. Un tabú mucho más peor que ser persona de color y teniendo en cuenta que hasta en los campos donde creció había machismo por doquier y catolicismo fanático como estupido.

Y además ¿Qué podría darle a ella?

Solo una granja común, una pequeña parcela de cultivos y unos ocho pequeños niños que pregonaban pero de buen corazón, una madre sumisa y un padre granjero que venía ebrio por las noches y posiblemente un linchador que se anotaba una que otra persona ahorcada en su territorio, obviamente de color… Un racista de lo peor.

No podía abrazarla, mejor dicho, sí podía, podía cogerla, estrecharla contra su pecho, pero… Era una mujer muy desarrollada, sus pechos eran notables y no exagerados (Entre 85 y 88 de talla), Candy era apenas una mujer, apenas se estaba desarrollando y obviamente sería incómodo para una niña… Sin duda algo pervertido… Y estúpido.

Tampoco podía besarla, no podría sentir los labios carnosos y llenos de pasión, era intentar matar a una flor que apenas florecía… Otra estupidez.

Tampoco podría hacerle el amor, nunca podría hacerse uno con aquella chica de piel clara y brillante pero tersa y generosa figura que le hacía vibrar por dentro cuando ella estaba cerca, no tenía un miembro como tal, el sexo lésbico era curioso y extraño pero no era coito como tal, usar lengua, dedos con poses extrañas con sus frotes pero no de la manera que deber en la sociedad no era apropiado, era repulsivo, asqueroso hasta vomitivo… Otra estupidez.

Y en consecuencia, tampoco podría darle hijos… Obvio, dos mujeres no pueden procrear una vida, era anticlerical como algo… Estúpido… A quién engañaba, todo aquel que era proveniente del campo incluso si fuese del sur, era un ser tan bajo nivel como un mono, típico ignorante que se la pasa ahorcando negros por ser negros, típico granjero mal hablado y que todo lo arregla a base de golpes y disparos, la gente del norte era superior.

Gracias a Dios que estaba en Chicago, en el estado de Illinois, era un estado norteño y aparte limitado en el noroeste con el lago Michigan pero… Por desgracia, en aquel entonces había emigración y desgraciadamente de miles de personas que cavaron sus tumbas.

En aquel entonces, miles de afroamericanos pasaron a emigrar masivamente de los estados del sur del país a Illinois. La población afroamericana de las ciudades del estado aumentó rápidamente, especialmente en Chicago, y como era de esperarse la mayor presencia afroamericana incomodó a ciertos sectores de blancos del estado, generando roces entre la población blanca y afroamericana y lo mismo de siempre, protestas y linchamientos por doquier.

Volviendo al tema (Dejando el aspecto histórico como el racismo mencionado)…

Lo mirase como lo mirase, una relación con ella no llegaría a nada, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarla por las mañanas, porque ella sentía que la amaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Se sobresaltó al ver que Candy se revolvía en su cama con un gemido apagado y a continuación entreabría los ojos.

-¿Dorothy? - Preguntó la rubia pecosa extrañándose al ver a su amiga sentada a su lado, después de todo antes de ser adoptada por los Ardley, se hizo muy gran amiga de la pelirroja mientras ambas desempeñaban los servicios domésticos para los Leagan aunque claro, la pecosa como siempre sufría desgracias e infortunios de ese par de cabrones que heredaban la familia.

La rubia pecosa se levantaba súbitamente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía la mañana radiante mientras Clin se caía de su almohadón, Candy levantaba los brazos con tal de estirarse y en menos de nada se paraba sobre la cama mientras un mañana más genial y cool que el anterior.

Eso a Dorothy le encantaba esa personalidad de esa niña, siempre viéndolo todo de la manera más loca posible y esas energías, era alguien inquieta pero querida y apreciada por todos, como Anthony y los hermanos Cornwell, ahora debía actuar natural.

-¿Estás despierta?- La rubia pecosa atendió su saludo, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, esos verdes ojos seguían ahí, iluminando con su propia fuerza y esos cabellos rubios brillaban adjunto con el amanecer

-Muy buenos días

-¿Eh?- La rubia se levantaba de improviso y se acercó a la ventana, era lo mismo todos los días cuando la levantaba- Dorothy, ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Eh?- Alzó una ceja divertida, amaba seguirle la corriente

-Contéstame, ¿Por qué he sido traída y llevada contra mi voluntad? Cada vez que me despierto me encuentro en un lugar distinto

-Tranquila, no debes preocuparte más. -Le dijo él adivinando lo que pensaba- A pesar de las murmuraciones la señorita Candy es hija de los Ardley- Debía utilizar el lenguaje y términos de etiqueta, después de todo estaba a sus servicios y ella era su ama y señora.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?- Alzó una ceja por curiosidad, a veces cosas así le hacían quedar como alguien que no era ni aparentaba ser, no le agradaba eso- ¿No quedamos en ser amigas?

Un pequeño puñal en su interior… Debía ser calma como directa en su decisión y en como dirigirse correctamente, aquellos tiempos en la casa de los Leagan quedaron en el olvido, así que nada de ensuciar la reputación de su ahora patrona.

-Mientras esté al servicio de los Ardley, deberé llamarte señorita Candy

-Dorothy…- Su sonrisa se esfumó pero era lo correcto, en el fondo le dolía mucho pero debía disimularlo y en verdad lo sabía hacer muy bien aunque era como un vidrio cada mañana de su vida, siempre algo la golpeaba y la rotaba.

-Creo que este caso es lo mejor…- Era la simple y triste respuesta que dio, una sonrisa gentil y un volteo al hermoso amanecer, sus ojos se iban a humedecer, sabía actuar bien, su prioridad era ser leal a la familia, a su heredera como en dar de comer a sus hermanitos, dar de sostén a su madre.

Su padre… Era otra cosa, el tipo se gastaría su parte en alcohol y divirtiéndose matando y colgando muchas personas negras, ese tipo de cosas eran y son crímenes pero por desgracia era como deporte igual que cazar patos y un espectáculo de circos adicional, ver a alguien ahorcado era como ver a un fenómeno de circo.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo estamos juntas y solas?- Otro golpe esta vez mortal hacia su corazón, sentía como sus manos apretaban mientras miraba el hermoso amanecer, ese era su ilusión y su anhelo pero… Es inútil, la aristocracia no combina con la servidumbre, si eres rico te quedas viviendo como un rico, si eres pobre trabaja como pobre.

-Piensalo un poco más…- Bajó su mirada- Será muy distinto usar nombres diferentes para ti

-No quiero que me llames de esa manera- Sonreía de manera comprensiva al menos sacaba buenos recuerdos de esos viejos tiempos, en eso la pelirroja se volteó mientras suspiraba, no podía olvidar esos días… Era mejor, como todas las mañanas, dejaba pasar esa, como siempre.

La chica de cabellos rubios caminó hacia su amiga, habían tres clases de contactos simbolizando su amistad, el primero eran obviamente un brazo sobre el cuello y hombro, como si fueran los mejores amigos en alguna bribonería o para tomar un trago, era común entre los granjeros ese tipo de saludos.

El segundo era el bro fist, el choque de puño contra puño, ese era habitual en personas de color donde como muestra de confianza con el puño se daba a entender que estaban conectadas o un pequeño puñecito en el pecho como si de esa manera dijera "No te preocupes, aunque seguimos siendo brothers… De veras"

Y el último era el que despertaba emociones en la mucama, la rubia se paraba de puntitas y envolvía sus brazos sobre su cuello o sobre su pecho mientras posaba su hermoso rostro sobre su pecho mientras la pelirroja tomaba su cintura sosteniéndola con tal de no dejarla caer.

Esa mañana, fue el abrazo tierno… Dorothy sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban mientras se dejaba hechizar por esos ojos esmeralda que por alguna razón le daban vida a su agobiante vida mientras Candy sentía comodidad quizás por su busto, quizás por el olor natural de la mucama o simplemente por los latidos de su corazón… No importaba era agradable saber que siempre estaba una amiga para atender sus necesidades, contar sus problemas y que pudiera dar consejos.

Finalmente ambas se separaron y Candy decidió alzarse la pijama vestido de una sola pieza, de color crema pero la pelirroja se lo impidió, no era una persona pervertida o una acosadora, Candy era hija de la familia, no quería que por cuenta propia hiciera cosas, ella era su empleada de servicio, debía hacer las cosas por ella y para ella, servir era su propósito, ¿No es así?

-No… Por favor no te lo quites sola- Estaba alerta mientras un sonrojo le traicionaba de nueva cuenta pero decidió actuar de inmediato como lo que era, una sirvienta.

Se inclinó de rodillas para quitarle el vestido pijama pero la rubia se apartó un poco, era bastante extraño para la pequeña niña ya que ella quería algo de privacidad pero, ¿En serio ese tipo de trato? Eso sí que era bastante infantil

-No soy un bebé- Reclamó

-Las señoritas de alta sociedad no deben cambiarse solas de ropa- Respondió mientras comenzaba a alzar la faldilla aunque la rubia ladeó la mirada aunque no había rastro de sonrojo o algún gesto de asco o desacato, era tranquila, sí, pero se sentía algo… Era una situación embarazosa pero lo entendía.

-Vaya que costumbre- Dijo en voz baja mientras tanto la pobre sirvienta estaba sin habla al ver que la pequeña chica estaba usando esa provocativa calzón tipo pantaloneta rosa (Era la ropa interior o la pantys suculentas de la época) y una bonita camisona sin mangas, quizás tenía un cuerpo pequeño pero se notaba que era fornido y algo macizo, musculatura leve por así decirlo.

Sus pechos estaban en crecimiento y su piel era blanca pero como la crema sin llegar a ser palida a lo fantasmal, sus pecas eran como una constelación pintada, su boca era pequeña pero los labios carnosos eran hermosos como pequeños y su olor a praderas verdes la embriagaba.

En verdad era hermosa pero… Debía ignorar eso y seguir vistiéndola, una camiseta blanca, una falda delantal de color rojo pardo oscuro posiblemente del estilo propio de los sureños y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con ese última prenda.

Candy estaba suspirando mientras se miraba con el vestido, lucía bien, bastante bien

-Genial, parezco una muñeca- Hacía una carita tierna de enfado, le sacó una risa en el fondo

-Cuando termines el desayuno, debes ir al cuarto de la mucama a las 8 Y 25- Genial todos los días la misma mierda rutinaria, cuando llegaba al cuarto mencionado el sirviente le decía que debía ir al cuarto de la Tía Abuela Elroy a las 8 y media, sin duda una grandísima tontería pero no todos los que no conocían no eran tontos.

Dorothy tampoco no era tonta, era su amiga leal y dispuesta a estar cerca aunque en ocasiones no soportaba ser una muñeca pero no la culpaba, pues ese es su deber pero… ¿No se le hacía extraño que cuando quisiera vestirse por cuenta propia la pudiera llamar? Eso era bastante extraña como anormal, no le gustaba ser una mantenida, era aburrido tener a alguien tener a alguien que hiciera todo por ella y no por ella misma.

Genial hasta para tener pesadillas tenía que llamarla y dormir con ella… Era una jodida mierda todo esto, era jodidamente marica esto, ni siquiera la dejarían soñar… Bueno a desayunar, matarse el rato hasta las 12 en punto (Odiaba leerse un montón de libros), afortunadamente tenía el día de hoy clases de boxeo donde por cierto era muy buena pegadora hasta con su entrenador.

Y de paso pasar el resto de la tarde con Anthony y los demás como siempre el servicio doméstico estorbando en su camino, trabajo era trabajo, no se le tenía la culpa.

De pronto notó a su amiga mucama la cual ladeaba la mirada, era imposible no borrar ese cuerpo de niña hermosa de tan brillante fisonomía, Candy con una sonrisa socarrona se despidió de su amiga no sin antes decirle

-Oye, ¿Te pasa algo malo amiga?

La sirvienta sonrió algo triste pero la sonrisa era bien simulada

-No pasa nada, desayuna primero.

-Bien, nos vemos- La pecosa se fue tranquilamente mientras la sirvienta sonrió ya más relajada.

Dorothy vio en aquellos ojos color esmeralda que le miraban con aquel afecto tan intenso (como siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban) al tiempo que sus orbes carmines lloraban, quizás era inútil tener una amistad con ella, se sentía culpable por limitar a esa pequeña pecosa, no la dejaba hacer lo que quisiese ni se iba a dirigir a ella como su amiga, era su patrona, debía acudir y hacer todo en su lugar, estaba bien en ser leal y servir pero… Esto la agobiaba mucho.

Ella ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, Candy era su amiga pero el trato ahora era amargo como frío como un humano hacia una maquina autómata, se fue caminando hacia la pared, colocó su cabeza contra ella y gotas cayeron de su rostro mientras se decía como cada hermosa mañana con voz quebrada.

-Estúpida campesina… Ella nunca te va a querer como piensas

Era la triste realidad de una chica del sur cuyo propósito era traer algo a la boca de sus hermanos, en soportar a una familia racista como la cruda realidad a su alrededor y sobre todo en lidiar sus sentimientos inexistentes hacia una pequeña pecosa de buen corazón.

Era 1912… Era un tabú, eso es todo a decir…


End file.
